


Apology

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS : Emancipation.  Minor for the movie and CotGSam receives an apology.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Apology

 

 

Sam Carter swore softly as the round metal disc slipped off the edge of her  
worktable and disappeared from view. As the astrophysicist hurriedly pushed her  
stool back, she heard the distinctive metal clack as the disc hit the concrete  
floor. She slid off the stool and bent over. A quick visual did not locate the  
runaway disc.

"Damn," Sam muttered lowering to hands and knees and crawling under the workbench. The light here wasn't as bright. She would have to search by touch and closely scrutinize all the dark shadowed areas offering possible concealment. Sam did peripherally note her vantage point offered a clear view of the unobstructed entryway into her lab. An empty metal storage cabinet blocked the second entrance. She made a mental note to again follow up on her request to Sergeant Silar to have the shelving relocated to the vacant corner prepared for it. 

Several moments elapsed with Sam groping in the hidden recesses searching for the errant disc. Her search suddenly paused when she spied a pair of green clad legs attached to black booted feet standing silhouetted in the open doorway.

"Captain Doctor? Are you here?"

Doctor Jackson. 

Sam quieted staring at the still legs. Great. She did not want to talk to the archeologist. In fact, she didn't want to speak to any of the three males of SG-1 at the moment or into the near future for that matter. After her humiliating treatment on Simarka at the hands of the Shavadai, which was initiated by the colonel taking Doctor Jackson's advice they should honor the Shavadai social mores, the last thing she wanted to do right now was share the company of her teammates. Oh sure, she had dutifully worn her happy face on their return trek to the Stargate. Her smile, however, was due to the Shavadai women gaining some personal freedom as a direct result of her initiative and actions, not because she had forgiven her teammates. Sam had barely managed to control her annoyance in their mission debriefing, but she did rather boisterously voice her immense displeasure of how she was treated to General Hammond. She could sense the older man was sympathetic to her feelings and her colleagues said they were sorry. Still, her expression after the debriefing was completed clearly broadcast her desire not to share her teammates company anytime soon. Sam had chosen to hide here in her lab and immerse herself in refining the calculations for the stellar shift program she had created. She was angry with the "boys" all right. If they wanted to stay breathing, they would avoid her for at least a few more days. Of course, if they came to offer a sincere apology, she may be amenable to listening. 

The silhouetted legs and feet shuffled in the doorway. "Okay, guess she's not here," Sam heard Doctor Jackson say to himself as the legs cautiously moved into the office. "Where to put these," he muttered. The archeologist was standing next to her workbench. Too late she realized if she wasn't careful, Doctor Jackson could accidentally step on the fingers of her left hand..

"OW!" Sam hollered, yanking the entrapped digits from under the booted foot.

Shoving the stinging digits into her mouth, Sam crawled from under the bench and rapidly stood.

"Oh, oh, Captain Doctor!" Daniel yelped jumping back, startled with her unexpected appearance. "I, um, didn't think you were here. Sorry," he mumbled hastily. Obviously embarrassed, he spun around prepared to exit with more speed than he entered. 

Sucking her smashed fingers, Sam was more than willing to let him go when she spied the addition to her cluttered workbench. Was that what she thought it was Sam silently asked. She leaned forward for a closer inspection. It was. A beautiful bouquet of arranged flowers consisting of orange lilies, white and yellow irises and fronds of greenery set in a lovely ceramic vase. A box of gold-foiled wrapped Godiva chocolates--the very expensive ones--was resting against the vase, a card with her name scrawled on the envelope attached.

"Doctor Jackson," she said after extracting her fingers from her mouth. It suddenly dawned on her how ridiculous she must appear with her injured fingers shoved into her mouth. 

At the call, Daniel paused in his rushed departure. Hump shouldered, he slowly turned once again to face her. His posture reminded Sam of a little boy caught in the act of doing something naughty or forbidden. 

"Are these from you?" Sam asked waving her right hand at the flowers and candy.

"Ahh, well, um, yes and no," he began to answer arms now crossed protectively before him. "They're from all of us actually, that is Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c and me. But it was my idea."

"And the colonel and Teal'c decided to 'just go along,'" Sam quipped, deliberately voicing the phrase she knew Doctor Jackson would recognize.

The deepening blush of his face indicated he did. "Ahh, yes. Sort of a peace offering and apology for you know..." His voice faded as his gaze was directed purposefully downward.

"A peace offering," Sam repeated. "From the three of you. But they sent you to deliver it." She huffed. Typical male thinking she fumed. Buy her flowers and chocolate then coerce Doctor Jackson, the nicest one of the three, to be the sacrificial lamb to deliver them. But as irritated as she was, Sam had to admit the flowers were lovely and the chocolates were expensive.... 

"Well,...I sort of volunteered," the linguist answered drawing her attention to him once again. "I know, " Daniel continued, "the typical stereotypical male response." He waved at the flowers and candy. "You have every right to be angry with us. But we are very, very sorry. I especially feel responsible for what happened to you on Simarka."

"You? How?" Sam asked. 

Doctor Jackson nervously shuffled his feet. "I was the one who suggested we 'go along' with their customs. I choose studying the Shavadai culture over your welfare. We should have gone back through the gate like you suggested. I'm really sorry." He peered at her. "I promise it won't happen again." 

Sam could see Daniel was repentant. "Well, I admit it did upset me," she confessed, mellowing. "I couldn't believe you were even suggesting I should play along. Then the colonel agreed with you." Sam distracted herself by leaning over to sniff the aromatic blooms. She knew she should be livid. After being treated as a second-class citizen and humiliated with the men's blessings, they thought some flowers and candy would make everything right? However, Doctor Jackson admitted he had been wrong. The archeologist looked, so, well, like he truly was sorry, as he had been telling her since the mission ended. Sam was actually touched by the gesture.

"I know. I mean," Daniel continued, his crossed arms tightening. Sam had quickly recognized the gesture as one the archeologist employed when he was unsure of himself. "I do respect you as a scientist and a very capable Air Force officer. I never imagined when I suggested we play along with the Shavadai traditions, well, um, I never thought...."

"I would be kidnapped, tied up, and sold as property to Turghan," Sam finished for him, a trace of bitterness in her tone. She immediately regretted it when she saw Daniel's face blushing redder.

"Um, well, yes." His pensive blue eyes searched for something to focus on. "I thought we could keep you safe. That doesn't mean I think of you as helpless," he quickly amended. "I meant I obviously knew of the social customs of the people of the Steppes. I just never... I should have known better. After all, the customs of Abydos were very similar."

"That's right. Didn't the colonel tell me your wife was gift?" Sam asked interested in pursuing the topic despite her lingering irritation. She recalled they had never completed this interrupted conversation begun on Chulak.

Daniel flashed a sheepish grin. "Yes, she was. In fact, I never even knew we were married until she told me a few days later. You see we hadn't, ah, well, you know."

"Oh, wow," Sam said sudden realization dawning.

"Right. But we did, you know, later," he quickly added. Daniel cleared his throat before continuing. "I certainly raised a few Abydonian eyebrows because I never considered Sha're to be my property or a human being of less equality. She was my wife, my mate, and equal to me in all ways. Kasuf and I had several talks about the shame I was bringing to his family because of my willingness to do tasks considered to be woman's work." Daniel's boyish face held a wistful look, that was quickly clouded by the emotional pain the current fate of his abducted wife instilled. His posture straightened as he realized where he was. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wander from the topic."

"No, don't apologize," Sam insisted, her irritation quickly replaced by sympathy. "I hope to meet Sha're again, one day. From what little I saw on Abydos, she loves you very much."

Doctor Jackson rapidly blinked his eyes and tilted his head. Even so, Sam saw the slight glitter of moisture behind the glasses. When he turned to face her, his blue eyes were clear. "Thank you. But I came here to apologize to you. I'm sorry, Captain Doctor. You demonstrated you're more than capable of taking care of yourself and I'm ashamed I so quickly fell into a stereotypical view of women being weaker, needing to be protected, lorded over and bartered like animals. And gawking at you in that outfit, well that was just unnecessary. I promise I won't let it happen again." 

Sam heard the same honest sincerity from his first apology voiced in the second. Her ire mellowed and she grinned, fingering the petals of one huge white iris. "Apology accepted and you're forgiven, Doctor Jackson. If the colonel and Teal'c want to follow your lead, I'll be willing to listen. The flowers are lovely. Thank you."

"Oh, okay, great." Daniel's relief was obvious. "I'll tell them. Well, um , I should get back to my lab," right thumb pointing over his shoulder to emphasize his intentions, he turned to leave.

"Wait, if you have a moment," Sam said. She thought it would be a good time to get her and Doctor Jackson's working relationship back on track, to show she no longer harbored ill feelings.

Daniel, paused, his puzzlement visable on his face.

"I've been reviewing the MALP vids from the last world the computer selected from the cartouche. I think this one shows some writing which could be hieroglyphs. Can you take a look and..."she trailed off.

"Okay, sure." Daniel followed her to the computer monitor. "Can you focus the image?" he asked squinting at the fuzzy display.

Sam tapped in the needed commands.

"Oh, good, better, thanks." He scrutinized the writing, his brow furrowing under the long bangs. "Could be Goa'uld, interspersed with Egyptian markings. Maybe I should get Teal'c and have him take a look?" he suggested, turning his head towards her, awaiting her reply. "Of course, I'd understand--"

"No, that's a good idea," Sam concurred. "It would give Teal'c an opportunity to offer his apology to me." She realized the three male members of SG-1 had made a sincere gesture and she should graciously accept. Her eyes drifted to the gold foil wrapped box of chocolates. "In fact, you can bring the colonel, too. We can share that expensive box of chocolates."

"Okay." One finger pointed upward, Daniel said, "I'll be back, Captain Doctor."

"Ah, Doctor Jackson?" Sam called. She smiled. "I like to have my friends call me Sam," she offered, hoping he would accept.

His shy grin flashed. "Oh, okay. I'm Daniel," he offered.

"Daniel." 

"I'll go find the colonel and Teal'c," the archeologist said before rushing into the corridor.

Sam moved to her workbench and inhaled the flowers pleasing aroma. Grinning, she busied herself with opening the box of chocolates and eyeing the contents. Yes, the very expensive candies. Mouth watering in anticipation, she selected one and popped it in, savoring the rich chocolate and hazelnut flavoring. 

Sam had to admit, in hindsight, if she thought about the entire fiasco, it was somewhat humorous. She recalled how relived she had been when the men arrived at Turghan's village, literally, gallantly riding to her rescue. Talk about stereotypes. Sam's grin widened. She recalled in the briefing Daniel's and the colonel's hasty assurances to the flabbergasted General Hammond he would not have to requisition five hundred pieces of gold to repay Moughal's generosity while bargaining for her freedom. Apparently, female Air Force captains were worth the value of one handgun. Sam knew she should feel slighted, but she only chuckled selecting another piece of the sumptuous candy. That information may come in handy someday. She would have enjoyed, however, being present to witness Daniel's extolling her value to Turghan in her role as shamaness, leader of their people, and knowing when to plant the crops. Sam had no idea her boys thought she was so multitalented.

"Daniel, are you sure she won't rip our heads off?"

Sam quelled her chuckling, chewed on her chocolate and shamelessly eavesdropped on the clandestine conversation in the corridor. 

'Yes, Jack. She accepted the flowers and the chocolate and said she was willing to accept your sincere apology."

"I said I was sorry, fer crying out loud. Repeatedly. How many times do I have to say it?" O'Neill's annoyed complaint wafted in.

"As often as necessary." 

"DanielJackson is correct, O'Neill. Captain Carter is an exceptional warrior. If we honor her, we must offer penitence."

The three men appeared, standing in the open doorway, hesitant to enter. It was obvious Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c were unsure of their welcome. Well, that was worth it, Sam thought eyeing her colleagues. The shoe was on the other foot and she intended to take full advantage of the situation. The woman was the one in control at the moment and the boys would have to 'go along with it'. 

Sam proffered the opened box of chocolates. "Apologies accepted, gentlemen. Candy anyone? 

And by the way, how's your expertise in moving metal shelving? " she asked, pointing to her blocked entryway. She was so going to enjoy this.

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> Thanks to Val for beta duties.

* * *

  


>   
> © December, 2001 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
